MY LOVE, MY KISS, MY HEART
by VincentCho96
Summary: sebuah agen rahasia merencanakan misi rahasia yang melibatkan seorang anggota profesional dan terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun. mereka mengincar sebuah keluarga bermarga Lee yang terkenal akan prestasi perusahaannya - keluarga Lee yang mereka incar adalah keluarga licik dan memiliki rahasia besar dimasa lalu Kyuhyun bertemu sang direktur Lee Sungmin yang agung,. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"

**_"Ketika tuhan menakdirkan sesuatu yang telah di tetapkan – Nya, takkan ada satupun yang bisa menolak atau menyangkal. Bahkan cinta yang tak semestinya – seperti mencintai seseorang yang sangat terlarang untuk dicintai dalam artian yang berbeda. Maka, jangan salahkan diri atau takdir Tuhan karena itu semua adalah bagian dari garis cerita yabg telah dibuat - Nya "_**

\- Lee Sungmin

\- Cho Kyuhyun

\- Other cast (Sj members)

Genre : Drama, action, hurt, romance (boys love)

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Kau siap, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya seseorang diseberang dengan suara khasnya – memastikan bahwa orang yang sedang ditelponnya ini bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Tentu. Jadi.. aku harus memulainya dari mana, Jungsoo-hyung? Jangan bilang aku harus memulainya sendiri lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan tatapan siaganya mengawasi sekitar memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraannya pada sang pimpinan.

"~hhh kau sudah tahu, kan? Tapi sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir sendirian melaksanakan misi ini, ada Kyuhyun yang telah kuutus untuk menemanimu menjalankan misi ini. Kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana kemampuannya dalam memecahkan bahkan menyelesaikan misinya dengan mudah?"

"Ahh begitu, baiklah aku akan segera menghubungimu setelah misi ini berhasil kami selesaikan." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk paham pada atasan sekaligus sepupunya itu. Setelah memutuskan sambungannya, dia mulai berjalan menuju sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ryeowook kemudian melangkah memasuki cafe itu dengan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang bisa di jangkau penglihatannya kemudian berhenti pada satu titik yaitu seseorang yang berpakaian sama dengannya – berjas hitam resmi, memakai kacamata hitam dan dia yakin orang itu juga memiliki senjata seperti pistol yang disembunyikan dibalik saku jasnya.

Ryeowook kemudian mendekat dan berhenti tepat dihadapan orang itu kemudian menunjukkan identitasnya. "132," ucapnya singkat dan langsung diberi anggukkan oleh orang dihadapannya kemudian tanpa canggung mulai duduk.

"Kau agent Ryeowook yang akan menemaniku menjalankan misi ini?" tanya orang itu _to the_ _point_ tanpa ekspressi.

"Bukan menemanimu tapi kau yang akan menemaniku, kau tahu? Aku lebih tua dari mu Kyuhyun-ssi, jadi panggil aku dengan tambahan hyung." Jawabnya tanpa memandang orang dihadapannya dan memilih menyesap coffee milik Kyuhyun yang tak begitu hangat lagi, tentu tanpa merasa canggung sedikitpun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengus tak suka.

"Terserah, tapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat tua – maksudku bukan wajahmu tapi.." Kyuhyun hanya memerhatikan orang didepannya dari atas hingga bawah. "Badanmu yang mungil." Lanjutnya tersenyum meremehkan membuat Ryeowook hampir menyemburkan minumannya tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau mau mencari masalah denganku, eoh? Jaga ucapanmu!" teiaknya tanpa malu bahkan jika orang-orang memperhatikannya.

"Hei.. hei _keep calm ok_. Aku hanya bercanda." Kekeh Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan orang yang memang mungil darinya.

"Tidak lucu! Jika saja bukan dalam misi rahasia ini, aku sudah menembak kepalamu detik ini juga. Jadi jangan macam-macam padaku, atau kau akan dipecat langsung oleh Jungsoo-hyung karena melecehkanku." Ancam Ryeowook lantang menyombongkan dirinya yang memang kerabat dari Park Jungsoo – sang pimpinan.

"Aku tidak melecehkanmu, aku hanya berpendapat. Itu saja. Hei apa kita akan membahas hal tak penting dan mengabaikan rencana pada misi kali ini, eoh?"

"Kau sendiri yang memulai. Baiklah kali ini ku maafkan, jadi.. apa rencanamu?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus membagi rencananya pada sang partner kerja. Dia tak mau harus dipecat karena hal sepele, itu sangat tidak lucu.

"Pertama-tama kita harus menyamar, karena keluarga licik itu sangatlah teliti dalam mengenali seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara atau relasi kerja di perusahaannya. Buatlah mereka luluh dan lengah. Atau jika perlu dekati mereka, setelah semua itu berhasil dan kita bisa masuk kekawasan mereka – disanalah kita mulai beraksi. Menangkap atau langsung membunuh mereka setelah membawa semua bukti dan data-data penting dari perusahaannya. Mudah bukan?" jelas Kyuhyun membanggakan ide rencananya.

"Itu sangat beresiko, kau tahu? Bagaimana jika kita tertangkap basah?"

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi resiko bagi SPY sekaligus polisi seperti kita, hmm?"

"Kau menjamin ini akan berhasil, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Kau meragukan anak emas sepertiku? ~hhh jangan meremehkanku. Bahkan dunia SPY dan polisi di Asia tahu semua prestasiku." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membanggakan dirinya membuat Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berhenti menyombongkan diri, aku muak." Ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, itu berarti Ryeowook menyetujui rencananya. "Kapan kita mulai untuk.." lanjutnya terpotong.

"Sekarang." Potong Kyuhyun singkat kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei aku belum selesai bicara, aish benar-benar bocah tidak sopan!" Ryeowook hanya mendengus sebal kemudian melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu mencapai pintu keluar.

"Ck! dasar si mungil cerewet." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mengikuti arah jalan Ryeowook menuju mobilnya.

~(****)~+++++

Lee Corporation. Itulah nama yang terpampang jelas di bagian atas gedung yang menjulang di kawasan Seoul – Korea Selatan. Sebuah gedung yang megah yang terkenal akan kedisiplinan dan kecerdikan para karyawannya. Dimana para perusahaan menaruh perhatian atas berbagai macam prestasi perusahaan Lee Corps – yang tak lain adalah karena pemimpin yang sangat menjunjung kualitas dan kedisiplinan. Lee Seung-Hwa – pemimpin sekaligus pendiri Lee Corporation bersama putra sulungnya Lee Sungmin sebagai direktur utama, dengan kekompakan mereka dalam berbisnis membuat mereka sangat disegani bahkan menjadi bahan perbincangan di perusahaan lain. Bukan karena kekurangan, melainkan bagaimana prestasi dan ketatnya perusahaan untuk menerima berbagai kerjasama yang ditawarkan perusahaan lain atau untuk menerima karyawan baru.

Kedua pemimpin Lee itu sangat terkenal akan ketelitian dan memilih-milih calon perusahaan yang ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Lee. Membuat semua perusahaan kecil berpikir dua kali untuk menjalin kerjasama atau menyodorkan proposal proyek yang intinya adalah untuk kerjasama antar perusahaan.

Seperti saat ini, dimana seorang pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan semua berkas-berkas yang tengah memenuhi meja kerjanya – membuat papan persegi panjang yang bertuliskan sebuah nama ' Lee Sungmin' hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak dengan cekatan dipegang oleh orang itu.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk, pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan memilah-milah berkas yang sedari tadi membuatnya pusing.

"Astaga, kenapa semakin hari berkas perusahaan-perusahaan ini semakin menggila? Apa mereka tidak berpikir dua kali jika aku akan langsung menolaknya sekaligus? Aishh" keluhnya membuat suara ketukan pintu yang baru saja menggema di ruangannya hampir tidak terdengar. Merasa ada yang mengetuk, pria itu sedikit mengeraskan suara agar seseorang dibalik pintu itu masuk. Setelah beberapa saat tampak seorang karyawati membungkuk sopan pada atasannya itu.

"Maaf, pak. Maaf telah menggaanggu anda. Saya berusaha menelpon anda tetapi 2 orang ini memaksa saya untuk bertemu dengan anda." Kemudian tanpa dipersilahkan dua orang pria muncul dari balik pintu membuat sang karyawati sedikit maju.

"Selamat pagi, direktur Lee Sungmin." Sapa salah satu orang pria dengan sopan.

"Ya? Apa anda telah membuat janji denganku terlebih dahulu?" jawab Lee Sungmin – pemuda yang tadi duduk dikursinya kini langsung berdiri, menjawab dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Ahh maaf sebelumnya, kami dari Seoul Corporation. Ingin membahas sesuatu dengan anda." Seketika wajah Lee Sungmin berubah sedikit bersahabat. Dia tahu bahwa Seoul Corporation adalah perusahaan besar sama seperti perusahaannya Lee Corporations. Maka dari itu dia harus menyambutnya dengan baik. Tampak sekali seorang pemimpin yang pemilih.

"Silahkan masuk dan duduk kalau begitu. Maaf sebelumnya saya sedikit terkejut saja dengan kedatangan kalian yang mendadak begini." Jawab Sungmin santai kemudian melenggang menuju ruang khusus untuk tamu diruangannya. Sedangkan karyawati tadi dengan tahu dirinya pamit untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nama saya Kim Ryeowook. Asisten dari presdire Cho Kyuhyun yang berada disamping saya." Ucapan Ryeowook membuat pria disampingnya menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun. Senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu." Ucapnya tersenyum penuh arti dan dibalas anggukkan serta senyuman yang lebih hangat.

"Jadi.. ada apa hingga pemimpin sebuah perusahaan hebat mengunjungi Lee Corps yang tak begitu hebat seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jangan seperti itu Direktur, kami mana mungkin jauh-jauh kemari dan langsung menghadap direktur jika bukan karena Lee Corps adalah perusahaan yang sangat hebat?" kekeh Ryeowook tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang malah menatap Sungmin tanpa kedip. Ryeowook yang menyadari orang disampingnya hanya diam, menyenggol pelan membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Oh.. ya benar. Lee Corps adalah perusahaan yang tak kalah hebat dari perusahaan yang kini meraih sukses seperti kami." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali tersadar akan lamunan sesaatnya barusan.

"Kami datang kemari hanya ingin menjalin kerjasama antar perusahaan. Kami juga berencana membuat proyek di Paris yang tentu kami ingin Lee Corps juga berpartisipasi dalam proyek tersebut. Sebelumnya kami telah mengajak perusahaan sahabat Cho Corps yang tak lain adalah perusahaan milik kakak ipar presdir Kyuhyun di Amerika. Jadi.. bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Sungmin.

"Sungguh saya sangat tersanjung dengan ajakan kerjasama dari perusahaan sebesar dan sehebat Seoul Corps. Maka tidak ada salahnya kan jika Lee Corps bergabung?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum. Sedangkan Ryeowook sejenak sedikit terperangah atas apa yang Sungmin ucapkan. Dia tak percaya jika seorang direktur Lee Corps menyetujui ajakan kerjasamanya tanpa kendala.

"Apa berarti perusahaan kita akan bekerjasama, Sungmin-ssi?" terdengar suara bass bertanya pada Sungmin membuat Ryeowook mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Tentu, sudah jelas bukan? Kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan oleh perusahaan sebesar kalian. Tapi.. sebelumnya apa lebih baik jika kerjasama ini mendapat persetujuan dari presdire Lee – ayahku?" tanya Sungmin sedikit menyelidik.

"Ahh itu.. kami sebelumnya sudah mendapatkan persetujuan beliau kemarin lusa, dimana kami bertemu secara tak sengaja di Jepang." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Begitukah? Hmm.. baiklah. Dimana tepatnya saya memberikan tanda tangan?"

~(****)~++++

"Haahh.. ternyata tak sesulit yang ku bayangkan. Mudah sekali mendapat kepercayaan darinya. ~kkk." Seorang pria mungil berbicara sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping kemudi.

"Ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan tua bangka Lee. Tapi kita tetap harus waspada, kau tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah direktur tadi? Kulihat dia menyimpan sesuatu atau rencana, mungkin?" timpal seorang pria jangkung yang langsung memasang seatbeltnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus waspada pula," angguk Ryeowook.

"Apa benar pria muda tadi direkturnya? Tidak seperti kelihatannya, dia tampak lebih muda dari ku juga kau." Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dibalik kemudi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia bahkan lebih tua dari kita. Hhh kukira kau sudah tahu."

"Aku tahu! Dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Kau lupa aku hebat, eoh? Masalah latar belakang bahkan semuanya aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan.

"Mulai lagi. Ckckck kau percaya diri sekali, jika kau hebat tak perlu bertanya padaku."

"Aku hanya berpendapat saja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau berpendapat bagus untuknya sedangkan aku? Kau berpendapat yang buruk. Dasar bocah tak sopan!." Sungut Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Tentu saja. Saat pertama bertemu, Kyuhyun sudah berpendapat yang tak dia suka tentang dirinya.

"Hei sekarang kau yang mengataiku?! Apa salahnya aku berpendapat, eoh? Jika saja kau bukan siapa-siapa Jungsoo-hyung sudah ku lempar kau dari mobil." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit teriakan yang tentu saja membuat Ryeowook sangat kesal.

"Kau berani hah?!"

"Hhh sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Sekarang perhatikan dibelakang kita." Ucap Kyuhyun sambl sesekali melihat kaca spion mobilnya curiga. Ryeowook yang mendengar itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menengok ke bagian belakang mobil sambil mendengus kemudian langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Mereka membuntuti kita? Kurasa direktur tadi memang mencurigai kita." Tanya Ryeowook was-was.

"Hmm.. sekarang kita harus langsung keperusahaan Seoul. Sepertinya mereka tidak begitu saja mempercayai kita." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kyuhyun berbelok ke tikungan menuju Seoul corporation. Begitu juga dengan beberapa mobil hitam dibelakang mereka yang mengikuti kemana arah mobil Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pergi.

Ketika sampai didepan perusahaan Seoul, Ryeowook keluar kemudian disusul Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan melewatinya. Semua pegawai yang melihat Kyuhyun datang memberi hormat begitu juga dengan seorang pria yang baru saja akan keluar.

"Selamat datang, presdire." Sapa orang itu sopan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanpa menjawab sapaan dari pria itu, Kyuhyun bertanya dan langsung melewatinya. "Hyung, keruangan ku sekarang. Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu." Lanjutnya yang tentu saja membuat pria itu bingung dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi langsung mengikuti langkah sang presdire.

"Donghae-hyung, kau tahu orang-orang yang tengah memperhatikan kita dari luar? Itu masalahnya." Ryeowook yang memang berada di belakang Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Donghae sesekali melihat ke arah pintu kaca yang tadi mereka lewati. Donghae hanya mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Siapa mereka? Aku jarang melihatya. Apa pengawal baru?" tanya Dunghae.

"Mereka memang pengawal, lebih tepatnya dari Lee Corps." Jawab Ryeowook hat-hati tapi sukses membuat Donghae terkejut bukan main.

"Apa?! Kalian gagal?" Donghae hampir meninggikan suara jika saja Kyuhyun tidak langsung berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Seketika Donghae menunduk meminta maaf.

"Kau kusuruh mengikutiku, bukan berteriak mengenai misi. Mengerti?." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Cih. Jangan bersikap seolah kau memang bosnya disini Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Ryeowook yang tampak muak.

"Kau masih tak percaya jika perusahaan ini memang milikku? Ah lebih tepatnya kakakku."

"Terserah kaulah. Aku tak peduli, yang lebih penting sekarang bagaimana mengatasi kecurigaan mereka." Ucap Ryeowook final sebelum ketiganya masuk kedalam ruangan khusus untuk seorang presdire.

++++~(****)~

Seorang pria yang hendak menggapai gagang pintu terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, pria itu langsung mengangkatnya.

"Bagaimana? " tanya pria itu setelah menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya.

_"__Mereka benar-benar berasal dari Seoul corps, bos. Perusahaan itu milik presdire Cho." _Jawab orang disebrang dengan mantap.

"Ah bagus kalau begitu. Tetaplah memantau gerak-gerik mereka jangan sampai kalian salah bertindak. Lakukanlah sesuai perintahku! Mengerti?" ucap sang bos penuh penekanan.

_"__Tentu, bos. Kami mengerti." _Jawab orang disebrang dengan cepat sebelum bosnya memutus sambungan.

"Seoul corps? Bukankah setahuku dulu presdire Han?. Aku harus berhati-hati, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dan sudah ku pastikan begitu." Ucap sang bos penuh seringaian kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Oh sekertaris Choi! bawakan aku berkas yang tadi ku simpan di meja ayahku!" seru Lee Sungmin ketika melihat seorang pria tegap yang baru akan memasuki lift. Tahu yang memanggilnya adalah sang direktur, pria yang dipanggil Choi itu bergegas menghampiri direktur Lee.

"Baik, direktur." Setelah itu Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan sekertaris Choi yang sedang membungkuk hormat padanya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik.

"Ah sekalian bawakan aku teh gingseng dan kue labu, ya." Setelah itu Sungmin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sekertaris Choi.

~(****)~

"Jadi.. mereka maencurigai kalian?. Eh tunggu, apa sebelumnya kalian saling kenal? Maksudku kau dan Kyuhyun."

"Sudah jelas apa yang ku katakan tadi-kan padamu, hyung? Dan masalah bocah disampingku, baru hari ini aku bertemu dengannya tepatnya pagi tadi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat terkejut jika kau bekerja dibawah pimpinannya, kenapa tak menceritakannya padaku?" jawab Ryeowook tampak merasa seolah orang yang paling bodoh karena tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Hei.. untuk apa kalian membahas hal tak penting disaat seperti ini, heh? Kembali ke topik utama oke?" sambung Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Setelah mengatakan itu tak ada lagi yang memulai bicara selain Kyuhyun, mereka tampak sedikit terkejut tentang apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, ternyata seperti inilah anak emas yang selau menjadi perbincangan seluruh dunia polisi dan SPY di Asia. Kejeniusannya memang hal yang patut di acungi jempol – sangat hebat, bahkan mereka tidak mau menyela ketika Kyuhyun bicara mengeluarkan semua pemikiran tentang rencana pada misi kali ini.

"Jadi.. kau akan masuk dan menarik perhatian keluarga Lee? Lee Seung Hwa? Lalu aku bagaimana?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Donghae, sesekali dia memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Jangan menyela dan kembali dengarkan ucapan ku! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?" mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun Donghae kembali diam dan memasang wajah seriusnya kembali.

"Maaf." Jawab Donghae membuat Orang yang berada disamping Kyuhyun cekikikan melihat Donghae yang tak berkutik jika Kyuhyun sudah menegurnya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi pegawaiku yang baik dan selalu mencari informasi tentang perusahaan itu tanpa ada yang curiga. Sedangkan Ryeowook, harus selalu mengikuti ku. Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan orang lain tahu rencana kita. Jika ada yang tahu, kalian sudah tahu'kan akan melakukan apa?" Ryeowook dan Donghae hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka memang harus menuruti dan mengikuti rencana Kyuhyun selama berada pada misinya. Mereka juga percaya jika misinya kali ini akan berhasil mereka tangani mengingat bagaimana jeniusnya Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil dalam misi-misi yang pernah di atasi sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana cara memasuki kawasan Lee? Maksudku memasuki mansionnya." Kini Ryeowook angkat bicara setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ia memang mendengarkan penjelasan itu tanpa terlewat, namun masih ada yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan mengenai 'cara memasuki kawasan mansion Lee'.

"Sudah kupikirkan, kau harus membantuku untuk bisa mendekati putra nya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sedangkan Donghae mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu direktur Lee Sungmin yang tadi?"

"Siapa lagi? ya jelas dia, ck!" dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bukankah kita barusaja berusaha mendekat dengan proyek itu? Kau.." sebelum Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar.

"Maksudku bukan mendekati seperti itu, kau tahu kan hubungan dekat?" ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Teman dekat? Rekan kerja dekat?Kekasih? atau.. ah Teman ranjang!" kali ini Donghae yang berbicara dengan menggebu. Sedangkan dua orang dihadapannya langsung melotot dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Ryeowook melotot dengan mulut menganga sedangkan Kyuhyun melotot dengan horror. Keduanya langsung mencari benda terdekat yang bisa diambil dan langsung melemparkannya pada Donghae dengan membabi buta.

"Ikan mesum!" teriak Ryeowook

"Sialan! Mau mati haaah?!, kau pikir aku sebrengsek ituu?!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras. Donghae yang menjadi korban tak henti-hentinya mengaduh dengan melindungi kepala dan badannya yang tengah dilempari barang-barang yang tak bisa dikatakan ringan. Mulai dari yang kecil pulpen hingga name tag kayu jati milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sudah.. sudah cukup! Memangnya apanya yang salah, sih? Aku kan hanya berpendapat." Donghae langsung berbicara setelah lemparan berkurang, hanya kyuhyun yang terus melemparinya dengan kertas-kertas yang di gulung asal.

"Pendapatmu berlebihan! Bisa-bisanya kau berpendapat seperti itu. Kau mau cari mati di tangan direktur itu? Dan rencana kita langsung di cap GAGAL TOTAL." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah puas melempari Donghae.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan pendapatku yang terakhir itu, kan. Kau tak harus melakukannya, apa susah nya sih. Ck!" Donghae menyerobot sebelum Ryeowook membuka mulutnya untuk membalas. Bahkan dengan berani menunjuk jarinya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun, terlihat tak pantas dilakukan seorang pegawai kepada atasanya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya mendengus lalu duduk di kursinya. Dia tentu bukan atasan Donghae bila sudah berada di rumah, tentu saja karena mereka bersaudara sepupu. Jadi tak perlu rasanya langsung memecat Donghae atas kelakuan tak sopannya. Bahkan bila Donghae menggigit jarinya pun Kyuhyun tak bisa memecatnya karena pria 'ikan' itu adalah pemegang saham sebesar 50 % diperusahaanya, ah ralat di perusahaan kakaknya. Dongahe hanya menyamar sebagai pegawai biasa di perusahaan Cho corp tentu untuk menjalankan misi mereka.

"Jadi mendekati seperti apa? Teman dekat? Kurasa tak mungkin, rekan kerja sudah kalian lakukan. Hanya dua kemungkinan tapi kurasa kalian tak menyukai kemungkinan kedua karena kalian sudah heboh melempariku tadi. Jadi maksudmu.. kekasih?" lanjut Donghae dengan memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Yang benar saja? Ku kira kau _straight._" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Memangnya aku menginginkannya, hah? Yang benar saja. Tapi tak ada cara lain lagi untuk mendekati keluarga Lee lebih dekat selain rekan kerja. Semua anak di keluarga Lee pria, aku tidak mungkin'kan mendekati ibunya? Ini sudah kupikirkan, kita hanya perlu menyusun skenarionya saja. Jika kita berhasil menarik perhatian direktur muda itu dan mendapatkannya, bukan tak mungkin dengan mudah kita masuk kekawasan mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Aku ragu sebenarnya. Tapi tak masalah asal kau yang merelakan orientasi sex mu. Aku masih _straight_." Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian menggigiti kukunya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mendelik.

"Oke, kita mulai skenarionya. Jadi mulai dari mana?" Donghae melangkah maju lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pernah menjadi aktor, kan? Yah meski hanya aktor pengganti, setidaknya kau sudah berpengalaman dengan masalah acting dan skenario." Ucap Ryeowook santai.

"Jangan ragukan kemampuanku, jadi dengarkan aku ya, para bocah." Tanpa bertele-tele Donghae menjelaskan skenario dan menulis beberapa yang perlu dan menggambar sketsa bagaimana cara yang harus dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Ryeowook yang awalnya kesal karena panggilan 'bocah' langsung diam memasang telinga dan mata untuk memperhatikan Donghae dengan baik. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menguap sesekali sambil fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae.

Yah misi mereka benar-benar akan dimulai kali ini.

TBC

Next or .. FIN?

**fic kedua yang saya publish disini hihi ^^**

**yang ga sengaja atau sengaja mampir reviewnya yaa.. salam kenal author vincentcho96 imnida.. yang mau mampir ke blog saya .com silahkan .. disana sama barunya seperti di sini -_-. semoga kalian para joyers yang baca fic saya nggak bosen2 ya.. butuh supportnya**

**dan maaf bila banyak sekali terdapat typo, cuma edit sekali soalnya ^^**

**dan maaf ini sudah saya sekat2, tapi entah kenapa pas publish di FFn sekat2nya ilang semua.. semoga kali ini bisa keliatan pemisah antar adegannya :(**

**thankyu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast

Rate : T

**Desclaimer: This Fic is MINE. DON'T COPAS DON'T BASHING. Yang nggak suka bisa langsung keluar dari cerita ini. Saya cuma pinjam nama mereka. **

**PERHATIAN! Banyak typo bisa membuat mata anda sakit apa lagi sampe 'kesleo' (?). Cerita yang tidak menarik dan EYD yang kurang pas. sekali lagi DON'T LIKE? YOU CAN LEAVE THIS FIC.**

**Summary :**

_**" Ketika Tuhan menakdirkan sesuatu yang telah ditetapkan-Nya, tak akan ada satupun yang bisa menolak ataupun menyangkal. Bahkan cinta yang tak semestinya – seperti mencintai seseorang yang sangat terlarang untuk di cintai dalam artian yang berbeda. Maka, jangan salahkan diri atau takdir Tuhan karena itu semua adalah bagian dari garis cerita yang telah dibuat-Nya.**_"

**Let's EnJOY guys ^^**

**VincentCho96 present...**

* * *

"Seorang pria paruh baya dengan tampilan resmi berjalan tergopoh-gopoh disebuah lorong menuju suatu ruangan yang hanya orang tertentu yang bisa masuk. Setelah sampai di sebuah pintu yang dituju, pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan napasnya samar kemudian meraih knop pintu itu dengan hati-hati setelah sebelumnya mengetuk 3 kali. Dengan ragu pria itu masuk kemudian menutup pintu itu perlahan.

"Bagaimana sekertaris Jung?" sebelum berbalik terdengar suara pria menginterupsi. Pria paruh baya itu langsung berbalik menghadap asal suara kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan laporannya, tuan." Jawabnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

Sekertaris Jung hanya menghela napasnya berusaha menormalkan rasa gugupnya, ia tahu pria di hadapannya kini tengah menyeringai dan tengah menyusun rencana di dalam otaknya.

"Bagus. Apa Lee Sungmin tahu tentang berkas ini? Kau'kan tahu dia anak yang cerdik." Suara itu menginterupsi lagi.

"Tidak, tuan. Tuan muda tidak tahu sama sekali tentang semua akta yang menyangkut kelahirannya."

"Kau yakin? Apa buktinya?" tanya pria itu.

"Saya sangat yakin, karena sampai saat ini tuan muda sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak menyadari keberadaan berkas yang asli. Bahkan para pengawalnya pun tengah sibuk mencari informasi tentang perusahaan lain yang tadi siang berkunjung kemari."

"Perusahaan lain? Berkunjung kemari? Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka dari Seoul Corps." Sekertaris tua itu berbicara dengan hati-hati dan tenang, berbeda sekali dengan atasannya yang merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa. Ia berdekhem sedikit lalu bertanya kembali. Sepertimya ia malah tertarik dengan masalah perusahaan yang sempat berkunjung kemari.

"Perusahaan kerabat dari Cho Group?" sebenarnya bukan bertanya ia malah menebak apa yang didengarnya dari sekertarisnya.

"Benar, tuan." Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa dijawab sekertaris Jung. Tampak seperti ingin segera mengakhiri perbincangan ini. Demi tuhan ia sangat takut jika hubungannya dengan tuannya ini diketahui orang lain. Ia belum mau disebut sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

"Hmm kau boleh pergi sekarang, pastikan tidak ada yang curiga." Perintah atasannya itu langsung ia turuti, pria tua itu berbalik dan segera meraih knop pintu. Tetapi baru selangkah ia memegang knop, tuannya memanggilnya.

"Sekertaris Jung! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau tidak akan mendapat masalah jika ketahuan selama kau berada dipihakku." Sekertaris Jung hanya memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian pamit kembali untuk pergi.

Siang itu seorang pria tengah berada di restourant mewah dikawasan Seoul, ia hanya seorang diri saat ini. Para pengawal yang biasanya selalu mengikuti kemana ia pergi disuruhnya untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka bila ada yang mengawasinya terus menerus selama 24 jam, ia juga manusia yang butuh ketenangan tanpa adanya gangguan sedikitpun. Setelah makanannya datang ia segera meraih sumpit dan menyuapkan sepotong daging kecil kedalam mulutnya. Baru saja selesai menelan, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. Tapi tidak ada yang memanggilnya, ketika ia akan meraih makanannya kembali seseorang memanggilnya lagi, ia merasa bukan dari samping kiri atau kanannya asal suara itu tapi dari arah belakang, ia menoleh kebelakang dan ia sedikit mengernyit ketika tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Selamat siang, direktur Lee. Boleh saya bergabung?" sapa orang itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka bila ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya saat ini, tapi mengingat orang dihadapannya ini memiliki jabatan ia hanya mengangguk.

"Anda sedang makan siang disini juga?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut direktur Lee.

"Benar, ahh kurasa jangan seformal itu denganku. Kita sedang diluar pekerjaan, bukan?"

"Baiklah," jawab direktur Lee seadanya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin diganggu ketika ia sedang makan, maka ia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

"Aku sempat melihat pengawalmu di area kantor ku, apa itu benar?" tanya pria itu, direktur Lee berhenti mengunyah kemudian mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Ah ya memang, ada apa? Apa itu menggangumu presdir Cho? Maaf, pengawalku hanya memastikan tamu selamat sampai tujuan." Jawab direktur Lee dengan sopan.

"Ah tidak apa. Mereka pengawal yang baik direktur Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya penasaran saja jadi aku bertanya." Direktur Lee Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" lanjut presdir Cho Kyuhyun, ia menatap heran pria dihadapannya. Ia berpikir bukankah baru saja ia melihat direktur ini memesan makanannya?

"Hmm, saya sudah kenyang. Jika ingin makan silahkan lanjutkan saja,." Jawab Lee Sungmin.

"Oh aku juga selesai kalau begitu." Sungmin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, ia yang baru saja kehilangan selera makan dan orang ini ikut berhenti makan? Apa maunya?

"Kenapa? Jika masih lapar lanjutkan saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu." Sungmin hanya menatap heran. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia baru sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia telah merusak nafsu makan direktur Lee Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak berselera, jadi tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan ulang, jadi lusa aku akan pindah ke manssion Lee untuk kelancaran proyek?." Sungmin hanya mengerut bingung. Ini gila, mana ada rekan bisnis satu tempat tinggal dengan keluarganya? Ia mulai merasa curiga.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan presdir Lee. Beliau setuju karena ini masih dalam masalah bisnis. Aku hanya akan menilai mansionmu selama satu bulan. Karena desain interior yang unik, kami sebagai perusahaan interior akan mencoba merasakan dan menilai sendiri." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menjelaskan karena sadar pria dihadapannya ini mulai curiga.

"Kenapa harus tempat ku? Bukankah masih ada tempat lain?" Sungmin bertanya dengan curiga, ini tidak masuk akal. Terlebih ia tidak diberitahu ayahnya sebelumnya tentang masalah ini. Ia merasa tidak dianggap disini.

"Beliau berkunjung keperusahaanku dua jam yang lalu untuk membahas soal ini yang akan berlangsung selama satu bulan, dan beliau ingin kami yang terjun langsung karena sebagai rekan kerja sekaligus sebagai seorang teman." Sungmin kembali tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun bilang apa? Sebagai.. teman? Bahkan ia hanya tahu satu-satunya teman ayahnya adalah Choi Jae Ryeong.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu bila presdir Cho adalah teman ayahku."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, karena pamanku yang berteman dengannya. Aku hanya meneruskan saja."

"Pamanmu Choi Jae Ryeong?" tanya Sungmin masih tidak percaya.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kita akan membahas siapa itu pamanku, direktur?" Kyuhyun sedikit merasa risih ketika Sungmin bertanya tentang dirinya. Hei ia bukan dibayar untuk itu. Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu kembali meminum minumannya. Ia sadar seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jadi dengan kata lain semua sudah diatur oleh ayahku dan presdir Cho begitu?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin bertanya. Kyuhyun baru tahu jika pria dihadapannya sangat ingin tahu dan banyak bertanya.

"Ya, karena beliau juga ada urusan selama satu bulan kedepan, beliau langsung menyepakati kerjasama ini sebelum kami datang ke Lee Corps" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ya kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Jadi bisa dimulai kapan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit malas. Jujur saja moodnya sedikit buruk setelah pria ini mengganggu jadwal makan siangnya.

"Lusa, kami sudah mempersiapkan berkas untuk keperluan kami disana."

"Kurasa ayahku benar-benar sudah menyiapkan semuanya, jadi tak perlu kusiapkan lagi seharusnya." Sedikit tidak sopan memang, tapi inilah Lee Sungmin sang direktur yang mudah sekali merubah moodnya. Ia masih kesal dan ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini dan kembali ke ruangannya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ok ia benar-benar tidak akan melanjutkan makannya karena nafsu makannya benar-benar sudah hilang. Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan jasnya kemudian berdiri. "Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama, dan terimakasih waktu luangnya." Sungmin ikut berdiri dan menerima jabat tangan Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, aku juga harus kembali ke kantor. Senang bertemu dengan anda presdir." Setelah itu keduanya sedikit membungkuk untuk pamit dan pergi berlawanan arah. Kyuhyun yang menuju ke arah mejanya sebelumnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dan Sungmin yang langsung menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Hallo? Ayah, apa aku sedang mengganggumu?" tanya seorang pria muda pada ayahnya diseberang sana. Ia baru saja sampai di ruangannya dan langsung duduk menyamping di atas meja kerjanya.

"_Hai Sungmin ada apa?aku baru saja tiba di hotel." _Jawab orang di seberang sana. Sungmin berpikir sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ayah rencanakan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang kerjasama ini dan kenapa harus aku yang ..."

"_Sungmin, ayah sedang sibuk. Tidak bisakah kau membicarakan itu lain kali?"_ ucapan Sungmin dipotong oleh ayahnya. Ia sedikit kesal, kenapa seolah ayahnya sedang menghindarinya? Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Baiklah," hanya itu jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sungmin untuk ayahnya. Ia tahu akan percuma jika ia protes pada ayahnya itu.

"_Maaf, ayah memang sedang sangat sibuk satu minggu terakhir ini. Kuharap kau mengerti, sebagai seorang presdir aku menyerahkan semua padamu soal perusahaan, anggap saja ini perintah dari presdir dan bukan perintah dari seorang ayah pada puteranya." S_etelah itu sambungan diputus. Sungmin mengurut dahinya, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir akan sikap ayahnya akhir-akhir ini. Tidak bisakah satu hari saja ia mendapat kebebasan? Ia juga butuh udara segar. Dan lagi ayahnya tidak memberitahu sama sekali perihal kerjasama dengan perusahaan Seoul Corps tentang desain interior yang akan dilaksanakan di tempat tinggal mereka.

"Haahh.. " Sungmin menghela nafasnya kasar, ia langsung beranjak dari meja menuju sofa di ruangannya itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Ia merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil _handphone _ untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Jay, urus semua rapat dan jadwal hari ini. Aku serahkan semua padamu, dan besok buatkan aku laporannya. Hari ini aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Sungmin mematikan sambungannya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia setidaknya harus istirahat beberapa jam kedepan sebelum menyelesaikan sisa tugasnya sebagai direktur utama.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" seorang pria muda yang bernama Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap kopinya di ruang kerjanya, sesekali ia melirik ke layar laptopnya untuk mengecek data yang masuk.

"Beres, besok aku dan ryeowook harus berkemas." Jawabnya santai.

"Semudah itu?" Donghae mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kau tidak percaya pada atasanmu ini,?" kini Kyuhyun menghadap Donghae dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kenapa bisa? Kau tahu sendiri'kan bagaimana Lee Sungmin dan ayahnya yang pintar." Perkataan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tapi tidak jika berhadapan denganku, aku sudah mengecoh ayahnya terlebih dahulu dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang akan diselesaikannya." Donghae kembali mengerutkan dahinya, ia masih kurang paham.

"Maksudmu? Kau menipunya?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak juga sih, hanya membuatnya sibuk saja. Kau tahukan perusahaan keluargaku?"

"Jangan bilang kau memanfaatkan semua perusahaan keluargamu untuk membuat banyak kerjasama dengan perusahaan Lee."

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai dan Donghae yang menganga tidak percaya. Ia akui atasan sekaligus sepupunya ini sangat jenius.

"Kau benar-benar, ya." Donghae menggeleng kagum.

"Aku benar-benar jenius, aku tahu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga sedangkan Donghae memutar bola matanya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau harus tahu ini!" tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dibuka dengan sangat brutal. Kyuhyun mendengus ketika tahu siapa orangnya.

"Hei, apa kau punya sopan santun hah? Disini kau tetap bawahanmu mungil!" tanpa peduli apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, orang itu mengambil kursi di depan Kyuhyun lalu menunjukkan beberapa lembar photo. Donghae mengerutkan alis, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya.

"Ryeowook, kau dapat ini dari mana?" Donghae langsung bertanya.

"Kalian lihat ini? Di sini presdir Han tengah berbincang dengan presdir Lee. Kalian tahu maksudku bukan?" tidak mengindahkan Donghae bertanya, Ryeowook tetap berbicara.

"Ternyata kita sedikit tertinggal satu langkah." Donghae yang sepertinya mulai mengerti langsung mengambil salah satu photo yang Ryeowook bawa itu.

"Tidak jika kita berhasil memasuki mansion mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

* * *

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

Masih ada yang mau dilanjut?

sorry disini banyak sekali typo dan hilangnya sekat-sekat antar adegan.. mohon dimaklum :3

ditunggu komentarnya ^^

~ThanKyu~


End file.
